


truth or dare?

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff, TMI AU, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, malec highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malec highschool au with best friends to confused crushes after a truth or dare kiss and “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare?

“It won’t be as bad as you think.” 

Alec picked unhappily at the fraying sleeve of his sweater and slumped down further in his seat. "Even if it isn’t,” he said, looking over at Magnus, “it’ll still be pretty bad.” 

Magnus’s fingers drummed along the steering wheel, but he didn’t look away from the road.

Alec frowned at his best friend and turned sideways in his seat, his seatbelt cutting uncomfortably into his neck. “You know I’m not that kind of person,” he said, reaching over to fix one of the spikes in Magnus’s hair that had gone flat. 

Magnus smiled and leaned into the touch, as if Alec were petting him. “What kind of person is that?” He asked, nodding as Alec laughed and carded his fingers through his hair. 

"The partying kind,” Alec said lamely. “The you kind.”

They were pulling into the neighborhood now, and Alec could already hear the blaring of music.

Magnus bent over the wheel, looking across the rows of houses as he drove slowly past them. “The me kind,” he said. 

" _Yes,_ ” Alec said, exasperated. "There's you,” he waved a hand at Magnus, at his skin tight and sequined shirt, at his artfully ripped jeans and agonizingly perfect makeup.

“And then there's me.” Alec finished, with a grand sweep of a hand towards his boring everything. Dirty blue jeans. Oversized gray sweater. Centuries old sneakers. 

Magnus’s eyes and lips had nearly folded in on themselves in his effort to not laugh. “I see no difference.” 

Alec shoved him, gently. “You’re so full of-” 

"And we’re here.” Magnus announced, parking the car in front of a house that, to Alec at least, looked as if it had flooded with people and was on the verge of bursting. 

Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt, then Alec’s, and reached over Alec’s lap to push the passenger side door open. 

"Chivalry isn't flattering when  
you're being an ass," Alec muttered, but knew that Magnus had caught his resistant smile. 

Magnus met Alec at the other side of the car and looped an arm familiarly around his waist, the touch like a trustful security system. 

"You told me that it’s a small party.” Alec said. 

Magnus leaned in close to him as they entered the house, his lips almost brushing Alec’s ear as he asked, “What?” 

His voice was raised in an attempt to be heard over the music, but Alec still could hardly hear him 

He only shook his head and let Magnus steer him through a crowded hallway, then a crowded living room, then a crowded patio, and finally down a sloping yard to a _mildly_ crowded bonfire. 

"See?” Magnus said, releasing him but still staying just as close. “Small. Come here.” 

He walked up to a boy sitting on a log and tapped his shoulder, and as they began to converse in easy, light tones, Alec tuned their words out and focused on Magnus instead; the fiery glow of the fire behind Magnus swallowed him, made him a silhouette against the dancing flames.  
A mere shadow, undefined. 

It was a strange way for Magnus to be in, and Alec felt righted when Magnus moved away from the flames and back to him, with the other boy in tow. 

"Here,” Magnus said, pressing a cup of what was supposedly alcohol into his hand. Slightly confused, Alec took it. He couldn’t recall watching Magnus get the drinks. 

Alec took a sip, just to be doing something besides smiling tensely, and looked to the boy beside Magnus over the rim of his cup. 

"You’ve met my friend Ragnor,” Magnus said, and Alec simply nodded to the other boy, who looked as if he were on the verge of falling over. 

Ragnor wiggled his fingers at Alec. “Fell, Ragnor. Ragnor Fell.” 

"My drunken friend,” Magnus amended, and started to walk back towards the fire, where a small group was gathering. 

Alec stuck himself to Magnus’s side, cradling his cup in his hands.

"What’re we doing?” He asked. 

Magnus sat down on the grass, pulling Alec down beside him; everyone else was sitting down, too, forming a haphazard circle. 

"We’re all playing 'Truth or Dare' while pretending we’re above it.” Magnus told him, and Alec’s throat bubbled with laughter. 

He had been terrified of a party full of people who were confident and cool and _everywhere._

But this, sitting in the damp grass, with Magnus’s thigh lined to his and the hushed voices of excited, drunken strangers even louder than the faint music that carried over from the house - this was easy. Simple.

Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s knee and leaned close to whisper in his ear. 

"Do you remember,” He said, hoping that his breath still smelled of spearmint toothpaste instead of beer, “when we did this in middle school? When you drank half a bottle of my parents' most expensive wine and threw it up on my bookshelf?”

"You didn’t talk to me for weeks.” Magnus said somberly. 

"You deserved it.” Alec told him.

Magnus spluttered. “ _You_ dared _me-_ ” 

“Magnus,” someone said, cutting him off

Magnus and Alec both looked up, and Alec quickly leaned away from Magnus as every eye in the group settled on him.

"Truth or dare?” It was a girl asking, one that Alec didn’t recognize; this didn’t single the girl out, considering that he only knew one and a half people here.

Magnus took a sip of his beer. “Dare.”

The girl pointed to Alec, a little shyly. 

"Kiss him.” 

Alec sucked in a breath, and Magnus grimaced uncomfortably.

"That was fast,” he said. 

"If you don’t do it,” Ragnor slurred, “you both have to take a shot for everyone here.” 

"Then you'd be calling an ambulance,” Magnus said, but he wasn’t looking at Ragnor anymore. 

He turned to Alec, wrapped a hand around his wrist. 

"It’s only a dare,” he said, but Alec heard the unsteadiness in his voice. “If it’s okay with you, I'm okay with it.” 

"You’re really hard to handle when you’re drunk,” Alec told him, trying to speak past the dryness of his throat. 

Magnus leaned in close to him, and for the first time ever, Alec couldn’t read the expression in his eyes. 

Startled, he instinctively wrapped an arm around Magnus’s waist, bringing the other up to cup his cheek. He wanted him closer. 

Magnus’s voice was low. “I dare you-” 

Alec kissed him. He kissed him before he could even think of what anyone around them would think, before he could worry about how this might change everything. 

And once their lips touched, any coherent thought, anything else besides _this_ fled Alec’s mind. 

A hitching gasp left his throat and Alec tilted his head to the side, feeling Magnus’s nose brush his, running his thumb along Magnus’s flushed cheekbone and tasting his warm, sharp breath. 

Suddenly unfrozen, as if Alec’s curious touch made something shift inside him, Magnus kissed Alec back with a careful, scarcely controlled urgency, as if he were a wild tide and his lips a shattering dam. Magnus’s hand left Alec’s wrist and stole up into his hair. He tangled his fingers there, pulling Alec hard against him by the back of his neck.

Alec dug his nails into Magnus’s waist, felt his muscles tense and jump into his palm. 

Magnus kissed him softly, pulling away ever so slightly every few seconds, then pressing back with so much dedication and thoughtfulness that made Alec wonder if this meant something more to Magnus, as it did to him. If it meant more than play. 

Alec tried to think. Tried to make his body become aware of anything, of anyone, besides Magnus. 

"Magnus,” he whispered, sliding his hand from Magnus’s waist to his heaving chest. He pushed him, gently. 

Magnus detached himself, quickly, as if Alec had burned him, but their faces still hovered inches from each other. 

“Hey, Alec." 

Alec stared at him, breathless. Not believing that he just kissed his best friend. That his best friend just kissed _him_. 

Drunken laughter and applause broke the air, and Alec’s head snapped up to it. 

He immediately looked to Ragnor, who was grinning at Magnus and clapping the hardest. “Nice show,” he said. “Now your turn,” 

Magnus’s jaw clenched, and his eyes flickered to Alec, in question.. 

Alec swallowed hard and nodded. 

Magnus stood up and offered his hand to Alec. “I dare Alec,” he said, and Alec quickly took his hand, letting Magnus pull him up. “To leave with me.” 

Ragnor's grin grew even wider, but Magnus didn’t wait for his next comment.  
Fingers still locked together, he bowed to the crowd, led Alec up the lawn, through the house, and back down to the car. 

Alec’s heart still pounded like an avalanche in his chest, and before he knew it, they were driving along a long and dark back road, completely silent. 

"So,” Alec finally said, his voice too low over the cars' rumbling engine. 

Magnus’s brow furrowed and he shifted gears, pulling the stick roughly. 

"Fuck,” he said, jerking the wheel; the car barely responded, only shuddered. 

Alec watched Magnus’s white knuckles flex. “Is it broken?” He reached for the ceiling handle. Magnus's car had fallen apart and spun out too many times for Alec to not be cautious. 

"I think it’s locking up.” Magnus said. 

Alec didn’t know much about cars, but he knew that the car was old and unreliable. 

He did know almost everything about Magnus, and knew that Magnus knew, if not less, just as much about cars as Alec did. 

"Maybe we should-” Alec started, but Magnus shook his head, as if guessing what Alec were going to say. 

Knowing each other so well, Alec wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus were sure. 

"It’ll work, it has to work." 

"I think there’s a flaw in your reasoning,” Alec muttered, and Magnus began to laugh just as the car died. 

Magnus pressed the gas pedal into the floor a few times, his laughter dissolving into breathless, whispered curses. 

"This is perfect!” He said. 

Alec put his head in his hands. He could feel his cheeks heating up with shame and foreign embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” 

Magnus shook his head. “No, I mean-” 

Alec watched him through his splayed fingers, surprised. Seeing Magnus struggle for words was something he had never imagined witnessing. 

Still shaking his head, Magnus hit the steering wheel hard and threw himself out of the car. 

Alec watched him through the windshield.  
Magnus ran a hand over the hood of the car and popped it open, obscuring himself from Alec’s view. 

"I think we’re going to be trapped here for a while,” Alec heard him say, but he didn’t reply incase Magnus was only talking to himself. 

He felt a small pang in his chest. There had never been this uncertainty before. Not with Magnus. 

Magnus slammed the hood shut and he fell back into the car. 

"We could call a tow truck,” Alec suggested. “Or the cops. They'll give us a ride home and you can get the car fixed tomorrow.” 

"We’re underage, and we’ve been drinking." Magnus said. He looked sideways at Alec and grinned. “I think that there’s a flaw in your reasoning, genius.” 

Alec choked with relief. This was the Magnus he knew and loved; that kiss hadn't changed him. “Shut _up._ ” He said, hitting Magnus on the arm. 

Magnus caught his wrist and held it to his chest; they both fell silent, eyes bright on each other. 

"Before,” Magnus said, his voice suddenly serious. “I don’t know what you're thinking, but... I liked it.” He ducked his head, and his hair, where Alec had flattened the spikes and made them soft, fell over his eyes. 

Alec had always thought people exaggerated the notion of feeling something for sure in your heart. But now, with it threatening to break his ribs, he knew exactly what he wanted. "Mags,” he said softly, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching over to touch Magnus’s shoulder. 

Magnus’s tense muscles twitched into his palm, but he didn’t say anything. 

Alec held his breath and turned in his seat so that he was kneeling, leaning over the gearshift facing Magnus. 

Alec swallowed. “Me too. I liked it." 

Magnus met his gaze, his face inches from Alec’s; Alec took in a shaky breath, inhaling the taste and scent of beer in Magnus’s mouth and becoming dizzy on it. 

"Really?" Magnus asked, voice small with uncertainty. 

"Really," Alec said, "I liked it a lot." 

Magnus fisted a trembling hand in Alec’s sweater, making him shudder, making him lean in even closer. 

"After what happened,” Alec said, and let Magnus pull him into his lap, easily, as if they had done it many times before.  
Alec straddled Magnus, entangled his fingers in his clothes and hair. 

“After that,” he sighed, slanting his mouth down to meet Magnus’s but pausing a hairsbreadth away, “I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. You like this-" he gestured to their position "-I mean." 

Magnus made a quiet, pleased sound and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Alec’s, sweet and soft and new, and slipped his hands under Alec’s sweater, his touch desperately tender. 

"Alexander,” he murmured, tracing the line of Alec’s spine, then simply holding his waist. “I can’t believe it took us this long. How did we even manage?" 

"No idea,” Alec said simply, leaving Magnus’s mouth to bite hesitantly at his jaw; Magnus immediately groaned, his grip on Alec tightening, nails digging into the delicate skin at his waist. 

"Do you like that?” Alec asked, kissing and nipping along Magnus’s throat and tugging at his hair, making his head tilt back. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he loved it. 

Magnus nodded; Alec chased the taut cords in his neck with his tongue. 

“Truth,” Magnus said, “or dare?” 

Alec paused to consider, then, “I like the outcome of my dares so far.” 

He sat back to look at Magnus in the eye, chewing on his lip in an effort to hold himself back. 

Magnus traced the line of Alec’s hips. “I dare you,” he said, “to be my boyfriend. And to have this happen again.” 

Alec laughed softly. Everything was so unreal; the soft sounds of crickets outside, the shimmer in Magnus's eyes, the warmth of Magnus against him. Alec leaned in again and pressed his forehead to Magnus's. He cupped his face and pulled him to meet his lips. "I accept your dare, and I'm never letting you go." 


End file.
